


All the voices in my mind

by Darkwishes23



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Confusion, Hearing Voices, I'm still not sure about this story, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Why did I wrote this!?, everyone has an opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: Maybe they are not alone inside their head...





	All the voices in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> So...I came up with this idea last night after having a nice conversation about what is going out in my life with all the stress and stuff. So I got the suggestion to write something down to release everything and I got hit with this idea.  
> No, this is not happening to me but I thought it could be interesting...so, here we are!
> 
> Disclaimer: these two are not mine, just the..."other" opinions. This is all product of my twisted mind and sorry if it confuses someone

 

Taka bit his lip, playing with the hem of his long shirt as he kept staring at the man across the room…

_“Tell him…”_

**_“Don’t tell him…”_ **

**“Why are you so scared?”**

**_ “It’s a bad idea…” _ **

**__ **

“Shut up…” -he hissed under his breath, trying to calm down in order to grab a hold of his own ideas-

 

**_“I thought you wanted to keep it in silence…”_ **

_“Don’t tell him what to do! I do that!”_

**_“Don’t fight again! It hurts! “–_**  it did hurt. He could already feel his head throbbing at **their** complaints. He usually can keep them controlled or at least not pay that much attention to them, but now it’s different-

 

This time is different…

 

**“Are you going to do it or not!?”**

Oh, fuck it…

 

Half of his head screamed in delight, the other half screamed in panic but he wasn’t paying attention anymore.

 

He walked toward the other side of the room and took a deep breath, everyone waiting and observing, it was annoying as hell but _they_ weren’t important right now

Only one thing mattered the most…

 

“Toru…Toru-san! I need to talk to you!” –the tall man focused on him, frowning a bit but nodding either way. Taka was already trembling as hell but he turned around and walked out of the room to talk in the hall. He could feel the presence of the other man following him behind-

“So? What do you want to talk about?” –he asked with his deep baritone, both facing each other from each wall in the hall. It was time and it couldn’t be better since, for once, everyone was in silence, waiting-

“I-I have something to tell you…”

_“We have something to tell you…”_

**“Shut it!”**

He trembled a bit but didn’t listen either way. Toru nodded and stood in silence, just waiting for whatever the vocalist had to say. Taka had a dry mouth, this is it, there is no way back

I’ll do it…

 

“I…like you, Toru-san. Wait, no. I…I love you, like…for real…” –he cast his head down, trying to calm down his heart and embarrassed about his own confession-

**_“I told you it was a bad idea!”_ **

“Oh…” –he flinched at the sudden answer. Taka thought that maybe it was actually a bad idea. He was about to leap and run away…even just for a while because they work together but before…-

_“Say something idiot!”_

“I…I’m sorry if I…” –he yelped when a hand slammed next to his head. Taka looked up but Toru had his head down, face covered by his blond fringes-

“Toru-san…?” –he didn’t have a chance to ask anything else because he started to laugh. It wasn’t a happy laugh…it was actually a creepy laugh that sent shivers down his spine-

**_ “What’s wrong with him? _ **

**__ **

The tall man suddenly looked up and the vocalist flinched at the sight. It wasn’t the usually bored face that Toru-san always held because he was smiling and it wasn’t a kind or soft smile. He was smiling like a maniac, like a demon looking right at his prey-

“That’s all I needed to hear, Takahiro” –and his face morphed into something that Taka has never seen before. His usually bored eyes were now wide and a bit unfocused, it started an alarm inside his head-

_“Something is wrong here…”_

His eyes roamed all over the man in front of him, noticing little changes and some winces on his face, as if he was struggling with something

**“Wait…could it be…”**

Taka’s eyes widened in shock…

 

Suddenly, many things made sense…

Those moments where his voice sounded rough or soft…

The moments of maniac laugh for little things…

All those mood swings where he started to sulk and then grinned a bit too wide…

The small changes on his features at random situations…

 

Everything was clear now…

 

**_“He’s listening voices too…”_ **

Taka gulped down, silently nodding at the realization...

_“He’s dangerous”_

****

“Say, Taka. What do you want me to do with you now?” –Toru asked in a sultry voice while caging him now with both hands, but the petite man wasn’t so sure anymore. He was scared for his life-

 

And for the first time, since he started to hear all the noise inside his head, each and every voice agreed on something…just by looking at the man-eating stare from Toru-san…

 

Help…

 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
